1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for protection against thermal overload as a consequence of impermissible operating conditions in traveling wave tube amplifiers having multicollector traveling wave tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The expansion of the type spectrum of integrated traveling wave tubes, particularly in the frequency range from 3.6 through 13.5 GHz, and the demand for tubes or, respectively, amplifiers having the highest possible linearity which are particularly suited for modern radio link transmission methods led to the development of a new generation of traveling wave tubes amplifiers. However, problems particularly in view of the occurrence of excessively high stray powers in the saturation range of the tubes or, respectively, amplifiers arose as, therefore did a thermal overload connected therewith when the traveling wave tube amplifers were operated in a faulty manner due to external influences, for example due to radio frequency overdriving at the tube input.